


March 24, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One tentacle began to emerge from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth before it struck one Metropolis villain.





	March 24, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

One tentacle began to emerge from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth before it struck one Metropolis villain and Supergirl defeated her with heat vision.

THE END


End file.
